


Fly Phoenix Fly

by Stormy17



Category: Badboyhalo, Dream Team - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: Dream is a phoenix, Fluff, George is human, Might add more later if I think of more, Or is George human?, Other, Sapnap is an enfield, Skeppy is a griffin maybe, Techno is a human maybe, badboyhalo is a demon, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormy17/pseuds/Stormy17
Summary: This story will be on my Wattpad too.So I'm probably going to change the ship in the story or there might not be a ship. For now it won't be marked as a ship book because I'm still uncertain if I want it to be or not.There is a group of rebels who are fighting for the rights of the creatures who used to protect the humans. Some of them are human, some of them are creatures, and some of them are neither human nor creature.One of the rebel leaders, who always thought he was human, discovers he's not human. Now he has to learn about himself all over again while keeping what he is a secret from from his friend group's human friend.Can the rebels save the creatures while keeping their identities secret?For the description cause the actual description is too long.I've just added this to the original description but I wanna add it here so I hope no one hates me after.Dream is gonna have a somewhat feminine body. It won't be SUPER feminine, like you can tell he's a dude, but he'll have a feminine enough body to wear "girl" clothes without it seeming like they don't fit. Also I'm gonna make him a bit shorter cause I don't know how to truly explain characters over like 5'6-5'11".
Relationships: Maybe a ship
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book will mainly be written on my Wattpad so if I don't update it on here it's probably updated on there so I'll add a link to my Wattpad down below.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/Stormywrites
> 
> Here's my Wattpad if you want to continue reading this book if it doesn't get updated on here. I'm not super fast at updates so I might not update for a few weeks or a month. I'm sorry about that if I do and I hope you enjoy this book and really think about reading it till it's either discontinued or completed.

Dream paced around downstairs in his family's cabin. His friends Nick was taking forever to get ready for their first day of public school and it's starting to put Dream on edge. He looks down into his bag to make sure he has everything needed for his classes. He closes his bag back up as loud footsteps can be heard from the wooden staircase. He looks over and sees Nick adjusting his headband on his head. 

"Took you long enough," Dream said putting his bag over his shoulder and walking towards the door.

"Sorry my ears weren't cooperating today," Nick said putting his bag's straps over both arms so he could continue to mess with his hair to hide his ears.

Dream rolled his eyes and walked outside and towards their giant iron gate quickly looking around for any monsters that are still out. Nick walked up behind him putting his hand down to his side to summon his sword if needed.

Dream opened the gate and walked out turning to close the gate after Nick. Nick walked in front of Dream and looked around a little more while Dream locked the gate. Dream turned back to Nick and walked past him down the path.

Nick moved his hand away from his belt and followed Dream down the path. Dream turned to the left towards the darker part of the woods. Nick reached down and turned off his sketchers to stay hidden in the dark.

Dream quickly stopped and looked around hearing the moans of a group of zombies nearby. Quickly and quietly he ran over to Nick and grabbed the sword hidden behind his backpack. He unsheathed the sword and held it defensively as the moans became louder around them. Nick reached down and summoned his sword it quickly shooting off electricity.

The zombies came out of the tree lines and towards the two boys standing back to back. Dream ran forward and sliced two zombies in half then turned to kill a third. Nick pulled his sword out of a zombie then quickly shot electricity from the end of his sword at a group, killing them all. The two boys backed up again and looked around making sure there were no more zombies alive. Nick put his sword away followed by dream sheathing his sword and putting it behind Nick's backpack.

The two continued watching till they got to a large crack in the wall that a person can fit into. They crawled into the crack one at a time. After a few seconds they came into a small room full of lockers labeled with nicknames. Nick walked over to the a locker on the far wall. Dream followed him and stood next to Nick. Nick reached down into his pocket and pulled out a key that was shaped like an enfield and stuck it into the lock, unlocking the locker. Dream looked towards the crack as a boy with a black hood over his head and a black mask with white eyes. One the boys back was a diamond sword connected to a brown leather belt around his torso.

He looked over to Dream and Nick and began to walk over to Dream and Nick. The boy pulled off his mask and smiled at the two boys. He pulled a skeleton key out of his pouch on his sash and opening his locker. They boy pulled his bag off his shoulder and put his key in his smallest pocket on his backpack.

"Hey Bad," Nick said looking over from his locker before turning back and grabbing his backpack.

"Hey Nick. Hey Dream," Bad said while pulling his hood off and showing his more casual clothes he had underneath. Bad put his hood away in his locker then his mask putting that on top. Bad closed his locker and put his bag on his back then looked at Dream who hadn't said a word.

Dream looked over at Bad in confusion. Bad smiled and shrugged. "I slept at the hideout last night so I had to sneak out. The only way to blend in was my Rebels outfit."

Dream nodded and opened his mouth almost like he was saying oh. He adjusted his bag and walked towards the larger crack on the opposite side of the room to the one that leads outside. Bad followed him with Nick quickly shutting his locker and following them.

Nick and Dream walked the opposite way than Bad towards the café that was just down the road from their hidden entrance. Nick opened the door and walked in towards the counter. Dream slowly followed him as Nick orders them muffins. Dream looked at Nick then ordered himself a coffee.

Nick grabbed their muffins while Dream grabbed his coffee and walked over to the coffee station the café had set up for customers. Dream set his cup down and began to make it while Nick held their muffins in one hand and typed on his phone in the other.

Dream put his lid back on his cup and looked over at Nick as he held out his muffin. Dream took his muffin and began walking towards the door. The two made their way to towards the school. They walked in silence for a while every so often waving at people as they passed. Dream came to realize everyone he was waving was probably a creature in disguise. Dream stuck his now empty hand in his pocket to grab his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the time. His eyes widened as he looked at it. Quickly he shoved his phone back into his pocket and grabbed Nick's hand dragging him along as he began a full sprint towards the school. Nick quickly began jogging along with Dream just to keep up. Dream looked at him and rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why Nick was jogging and he was sprinting.

After about 3 minutes of non-stop sprinting/ jogging, they made it to the school. The two quickly made their way to their class and sat down in their seats just as the bell rang, the teacher glaring at them before just sighing and starting class.

+++last period+++

Dream and Nick walked into the locker room talking about what they were doing after school. They walked over to their lockers and opened them beginning to change into their gym outfits. The only thing good about this school was that they got to pick what they wanted to wear for gym, so Dream had chose a green hoodie with black sleeves and joggers. He took off the shoes he wore to school and quickly changed into his second pair of shoes. His seconds pair of shoes were a pair of black white and green high top converse.

Nick had a white tank top that had a flame on the chest with black basketball shorts and black and white checkered sketchers. Nick looked over at Dream to see if he had finished changing. When he got the nod of confirmation, he and Dream headed out to the gym where their teacher was waiting for the rest of the students.

The two had ended up in a mixed gender class and to tell the truth they didn't actually care, unlike some of the other boys. Bad quickly walked over to them and wrapped his arms around Nick's shoulder's in a sort of hug. Bad smiled at the two then began talking about heading back to the base later and how he had forgotten his sword there. The two boys looked at Bad with obvious confusion.

"How the hell did you make it here from the base without your sword?" Nick asked. Bad looked at him and stood straight up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I had to parkour through the trees and underground tunnels," Bad said, embarrassed. Nick and Dream nodded, Nick trying to hold in his laughter while Dream just thought about how he would've just gone back and skipped.

The teacher looked around, most likely counting heads, then called out for everyone to head outside so they could run the mile. Everyone groaned and slowly made their ways outside to the track. The three boys all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They already ran miles everyday after school and sometimes, if they get up early enough, after school.

The three boys lined up with the fourth group; all three of them silently deciding they were more than likely gonna sprint it. Nick being an enfield had enhanced speed, Bad being a literal demon somehow, and Dream by some magical energy that none of them could even figure out also had enhanced speed that sometimes seemed to be faster than Nick's.

The three looked at each other and smirked Dream holding up three fingers. He slowly dropped them till there weren't any left and the three of them all took off at the same time. Dream was quickly ahead of both his friends their teacher yelling at them to slow down and save their sprinting for their last lap, but the boys didn't listen as they continued to pass by everyone else in their class who were just jogging.

The three boys smiled as they made it to their seconds lap. None of them were even sweating yet nor were they panting. The teacher had given up half way through their first lap saying it would be their fault if they didn't finish because they wasted all their energy on the first lap.

Soon they all finished their fourth lap and stopped running and looked up a their teacher calling what lap they just finished. The teacher looked down at them and gaped. He quickly marked down their times on his clipboard and looked back at them in confusion as they climbed the stairs onto the bleachers and walked past him and up a set of stairs sitting on the very top row of bleachers.

The teacher turned around and looked at them and sighed. "You boys, since you finished early, can go change. After you change you are dismissed from class," their teacher said. The boys nodded and got up. The three walked away and down to the bottom of the bleachers then towards the back doors of the school. The boys walked into the locker room and opened their lockers quickly. They all grabbed their bags after finishing getting dressed. The three boys walk out the same backdoor they went in and walked away from the school. They walked down the streets of the city and into the cafe that Nick and Dream had visited earlier that day.

Bad ordered himself two muffins, one being a blueberry muffin and the other a chocolate chip muffin. Dream ordered a raspberry cheesecake swirl brownie and a tea to go with it. Nick ended their order with a chocolate chip brownie and a hot chocolate. The barista nodded and took their money putting it in the register before making their drinks and then bagging their brownies and muffins. The three boys thanked the barista and walked out and towards the hidden crack in the wall.

Bad walked in first with their food and drinks followed by Dream then Nick. The three walked over to their lockers, Bad and Nick unlocking theirs and grabbing everything they needed out of them. Nick put on his fox mask and loosening his headband just enough to let his ears perk up then re tightened it. Bad quickly changed into his hood and mask then closed his locker. Dream looked down at his key that had a cloud on the end. He looked up at his locker then, in one motion, unlocked, opened, grabbed the porcelain mask, and shut his locker.

He put his key away, putting his mask on and looking around. The three nodded and made their way out of the hidden room and out into the outside world of Minecraftia where there were wolves and monsters at night. 

After a few minutes of walking they made it to the base and sat at one of the tables eating their treats they had picked up from the cafe. 

The day seemed to end just a few minutes after that and the three boys all fell asleep together on the floor in Nick's room. Tomorrow would probably be no different...

Or would it be?


	2. Chapter 2

Bad woke up first the next day and looked around the room. He stood up and pulled his hood off his head and ruffled his already messy hair. Bad looked down at the other two boys who were laying next to him then walked off. He walked away from them and into the kitchen where he began to make breakfast for them.

Techno walked out of his own room a few minutes after Bad and looked at him while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Good morning, Bad," Techno said walking towards the fridge and grabbing the orange juice and grabbing four cups and pouring everyone a glass of orange juice. Bad smiled and thanked him for setting those out. Techno smiled back at his friend and headed to Nick's room to wake up the others.

Bad finished making breakfast for everyone and setting it out. Techno walked out of Nick's room and sat down thanking Bad for breakfast before beginning to eat. A minute later Nick walked out followed by Dream. Nick and Dream thanked Bad before even sitting down; both boys still ruffling their hair to hopefully get it out their faces. Nick sat and began to eat followed by Dream. Bad smiled and looked down at his phone as it buzzed next to him. He looked up from the text on his phone.

"Do you guys wanna head into town later maybe? George asked me to meet up with him and I don't trust any of you here without someone mature," Bad said rolling his eyes at the end when the others all looked at him with fake hurt.

Dream was the first to answer Bad. "Yea sure. I truly have nothing else to do today," Dream said shrugging and going back to eating. The others instantly agreed. Bad texted George back saying he was gonna bring three other people with him and if that was okay. He turned his phone off after George responded and finished his breakfast.

Dream and Nick looked at each other and both stood up Nick tripping over his chair on the way back to his room while Dream jumped over the table using his hand as a catapult to help in fully over the table without hitting the chairs. Dream ran after Nick, who was already up and running towards his room. Dream grabbed onto Nick and pulled him back and taking the lead. He quickly ran into the room and shut the door making Nick yell as he ran into it.

Dream laughed and took off his shirt and changed into a green cropped hoodie. Dream looked behind him to see Nick opening the door and quickly bent over his bottom drawer so Nick couldn't see inside.

"Hey We're leaving in like a minute so hurry up," Nick said. He shut the door after and Dream quickly grabbed black high waisted ripped jean shorts. He reached back down into the drawer and rested his hand on a pair of fishnets. He quickly looked down and hesitantly picked them up. He slowly walked over to his bed and rested the shorts and fishnets down on it before taking off his jeans and boxers.

Dream looked back over at his dresser and bit his lip. He walked over and dug through the top drawer digging out and pulled out a pair of undergarments that he had bought a little while back when he went out with one of his female friends. Dream shut the drawer and slowly pulled the undergarments up. After he looked at himself in his full body mirror he had on the wall for a little he grabbed the fishnets and put them on then his shorts. He quickly grabbed a pair of socks and his combat boots. He quickly put them on and ran out his bedroom door.

Bad looked at Dream and smiled. He was happy to see Dream finally wearing something he knew Dream's been dreaming of wearing in public for awhile. Bad turned and grabbed his sword, putting it on his back and walking out the door. Techno walked out with him his sword on his back facing the opposite way to Bad's. Nick and Dream walked out the door, Dream locking it behind them.

+++In town+++

Bad ran ahead of the others happily yelling towards George and hugging him. The other three slowly walked towards the two boys. Bad smiled and turned to the other three and pointed them out.

"George these are my other friends. The pink haired boy is Techno and the boy with the headband is Nick," Bad said. George nodded along then looked towards the final guy and stopped staring for a second before forcing himself to look back at Bad. Bad continued, "and finally we have Dream."

"It's great to meet you three," George said. He smiled and looked over at Bad. "So did we have any plans for today, or were we just meeting up to go over homework?"

"Yea. I was thinking we could go get muffins at the cafe then go to the park and hang out. Then when it gets darker we could go to the fair," Bad said looking down at his phone where he, obviously, had a list of activities.

"Sounds good to me," Nick and Dream said at the same time then looked at each other in shock. Both boys glared at the other the same way then just began copying each other. Techno stepped forward and agreed with Bad's idea. Bad smiled as George also agreed.

As the other two began to walk off Techno grabbed the other two and began to drag them away in the direction of the cafe.

+++At the fair+++

Dream looked around the fair, never having actually been to one before. He ran over to one of the rides and stared at it for a second before running after the rest of his group. Nick looked at Dream and smiled. He looked around a little till he spotted a fire twirler. He quickly nudged Bad, who got everyone else's attention, and they all ran into the crowd of people.

Techno, Bad, Nick, and Dream disappeared accidentally using their training to blend in. George looked around for his friends then back at the front to watch the fire twirler. He could look for his friends more effectively when the crowd thinned down.

Dream stared at the fire in the twirlers hand. The fire looked alive and beautiful to him; like he could just reach out and touch it and it wouldn't burn him. Dream kept staring at the fire, unaware of his being reached out trying to touch it.

Nick looked over at Dream and quickly grabs his arm. Dream blinked and looked over at Nick. Nick grabbed Dreams hand tighter and dragged him away from the fire twirler. The movement catching Bad and Techno's attention both quickly following. Soon the two were out of the crowd and looking for Nick and Dream.

"Techno, you go find George; I'll go find Nick and Dream. Try to keep George busy," Bad said about to run off.

"Wait! Why did they run off in the first place?" Techno said, grabbing onto Bad's wrist.

Bad turned around and looked at Techno. "I think Dream's starting to show signs of him being a Phoenix. Nick had mentioned that Dream's mother was a phoenix, but his father always thought he was human," Bad said looking away. He made sure to keep his voice down so no one over heard them.

"Why did they think he was human?"

"Usually creatures show signs after their second birthday; but Dream never showed any signs of being creature. He never transformed into a phoenix nor did he ever summon a flame." Techno dropped Bad's wrist and stared at him for a bit. Silently, he turned and walked back into the crowd to find George.

Bad smiled at his friend and ran off in a random direction. He had to find Dream and Nick no matter what. He had to be there when Dream sprouts his wings for the first time. He just had to be there when Dream took to the sky for the first time. He had to-

Bad stopped in his tracks. He looked around himself confused at how he got there. He was in the woods outside the village and there, a few yards ahead of him, was a clearing. A clearing where a beautiful cabin rested with a fence surrounding it. 

Bad's eyes widened. He knew this cabin.

It was Dream and Nick's home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than normal. Hopefully the second one will be normal length or longer.

Dream looked at Nick with a glare. "Why did you bring us home? I was having fun," Dream said trying to make himself look bigger than he was. Their fathers were out hunting most likely, so they had the house to themselves right now. 

"You needed to get out of the city for a bit. You've been in there all day," Nick responded trying to reach towards his friend. Dream smacked his hand away, shoving Nick in the process. Nick growled and shoved Dream back. Dream looked at Nick and blinked then shoved past him going upstairs for the rest of the night.

Nick looked out the open window and saw a shadow in the treeline. The shadow had white glowing eyes. Nick grabbed his sword and walked outside and towards the gate. The shadow walked forward and revealed Bad. Nick looked at Bad then opened the gate for him to come inside.

Bad walked through the gate and smiled at Nick. "Why did you guys run away. We were having so much fun," Bad stared at Nick, his eyes dimly glowing in the night.

Nick sighed. "We were; but Dream started to reach for the fire so I brought him here. He's in a bad mood though." Nick looked away from Bad and up at Dream's room. Bad followed his gaze and the two say Dream's silhouette pass by the window. The two looked back at each other and Bad looked at the time on his phone.

"I have to get back before George starts to become suspicious I'll just tell them that you guys probably got lost and just went home." Bad turned away from Nick and walked back out the gate killing a spider that was trying to attack him.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bad. Don't worry about Dream I'll take care of him," Nick said waving Bad goodbye as he disappeared into the trees.

Nick turned around after the glow from Bad couldn't be seen and walked inside and to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulled out something small to give to Dream. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water then made his way upstairs. "Dream, I brought you something to eat. It's not a full meal but just something to hold you over till tomorrow and so you don't have a plate in your room," Nick said holding the snack out as the door opened up just a tiny bit. Dream reached out and took the snack closing the door after. Nick looked at the door for a few seconds before it reopened and Dream's hand appeared in the opening. Nick put the cup in his hand watching as it disappeared into the room. 

Dream opened the curtain to his window and looked out at the front where Nick was. Dream sat down in his window seat and stared at Nick before seeing movement out at the treeline. He stared at the treeline only seeing shadows before a skeleton emerged from the trees. Dream looked back at Nick who was cutting firewood in their front yard not actually paying attention to the treeline. Dream quickly jumped into action; grabbing his bow and quiver, he opened the window and climbed onto the roof. He put on his caliper and grabbed his bow flipping it open and grabbing an arrow. he quickly knocked the arrow and connected his caliper to the string and pulled back. He looked down his sight, aiming at the skeleton and fired. The arrow flew through the air and through the skeletons head. 

Nick looked up at the sound of an arrow hitting and breaking bone. He looked up to see Dream looking over the edge of the roof at him. Nick smiled and gave him a thumbs up as a thank you while grabbing the firewood he cut. Dream folded his bow back down and grabbed his quiver. He grabbed onto the ledge and climbed down and into his room. Nick was sitting on his bed as he climbed in and looked up at Dream as he finished climbing through the window and set his stuff down on the seat.

"Thank you for shooting the skeleton. We really needed that firewood and I did not feel like getting shot today," Nick said trying to joke. Dream just nodded and walked past Nick. Nick got up and followed Dream downstairs. When he got to the bottom he saw Dream holding a small flame he, very obviously, got from the fireplace.

Dream looked up at Nick while holding the flame in his hand. "What am I really, Nick?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. I updated this at some point during the middle of the night and forgot to update it here. I thought I did then checked and Chapter 4 wasn't here. Again I'm sorry this is late and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Nick looked away from Dream. "I can't tell you. Not without your dad here to tell you the full story," Nick said quietly.

Dream glared at Nick then shoved him onto the couch. He looked down at Nick, clenching and unclenching his fists. Just as he was about to go upstairs so he didn't hit Nick the front door opened, revealing their dads.

The two fathers looked into the living room to see Nick on the couch frozen and Dream in front of him with clenched fists. Dream's dad stepped forward and rested his hand on his son's shoulder.

Dream, who was looking down at this point, unclenched his fists. Dream let out a shaky breath as he brought his hands up to his chest. "What am I?"

Dream's father looked at him confused. "What do you mean? You're my son."

Dream looked at his dad out of the corner of his eye, his eyes glowing a very bright green. Hints of red and orange filtered into the iris of his eyes almost like an inner flame that Dream never knew he had. "No Dad, what am I? I'm not human am I?" Dream said his head to stare his father in the eyes.

Dream's dad looked at him then sighed. "You should sit down for this story son..."

+++

Dream walked into the school with Nick. They haven't actually talked since the day the truth came out to Dream.

All this time he thought he was human but to find out 16 years later that he's not; or he is but not fully? This whole thing is so confusing. Dream walked ahead of Nick running a hand through his hair. Nick would see his later, then they can talk.

Dream came to an abrupt stop when he bumped into someone. Dream, out of reflex, reached forward and grabbed the person he bumped into. He looked down at the person and saw George. Dream helps George get balanced then lets go of him. Dream stares at George for a second longer then walked away. He needed to be alone today.

+++

Dream walked through the dark forest, biting his thumb nail while in thought. His mother was a phoenix? His father married a phoenix? He wasn't a human ally after all?

Dream quickly came to a stop as he almost walked right off a cliff. He looked down over the side and into the ocean. The ocean was beautiful. Something he'd never seen before. Dream sat down on the edge of the cliff continuing to look at the ocean.

He continued to look over the edge at the ocean then looked behind himself to see if anyone was there. Dream, not seeing anyone, stood up and began to step back into the tree line. He paused for a second before taking off towards the cliffside in a sprint. As soon as he reached the edge he jumped off and began falling towards the rocks and raging water. Dream closed his eyes and smiled feeling the cool air hit his face as he fell. Inside, Dream could feel a fire he'd never felt before start to burn. The fire quickly started focusing on his shoulder blades. Dream opened his eyes looking back down at the fast approaching ocean and rocks. He spun midair, wings made of fire sprouting from his back and carrying him back up away from the rocks and water that were sure to kill him.

Dream slowly landed on the cliff. He looked behind himself just in time to see the wings of fire disappearing from their place on his back.

+++

Nick walked through the streets with his father. The two had decided to go out shopping for more food to last till Nick and Dream got back from the raid them and the other generals were going to lead. Nick grabbed a bunch of easy to cook meals for if the older men were ever to busy to cook. His dad thanked him then looked back at the canned goods on the shelf in front of them. Nick's dad grabbed a good amount of each. The two continued on this pattern till they finished shopping and headed back out to their cart. Nick grabbed the reins and untied them quickly tossing them over the horse's head and climbed into the drivers seat of the cart. He snapped the reins and the horse began walking away and towards the gates. The two exited the city, quickly Nick snapped the reins the horse beginning to trot at a fast pace.

The two made it home just as the sun was starting to set. Dream and his dad walked outside to help the two with the groceries. Luckily this lead to them only needing one trip between the cart and the house. Nick set the last can in the cabinet before seeing Techno and Wilbur walking towards the house. He nudged Dream and the two looked at their dads. Their dads smiled and hugged them as they gave them their bags. The boys made their way outside and towards the other two generals.

The four disappeared into the forest. Not to be seen for another few years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gives a little insight into George's character.

George looked out his window like he would do everyday for the past five years. He's been out of school for 3 of those years. George moved away from the window and grabbed his phone off the nightstand before going downstairs to his parents fighting again. They started fighting after they got promotions at their job. He quickly put his headphones on and turned them up, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through his Spotify before choosing the new Shawn Mendes song with Justin Bieber "Monster." George walked out the front door past his parents and down the street away from the house.

George continued walking till he got to the shore line. He looked over the water as he sat on one of the bigger rocks near the water's edge. He didn't understand it, but he always felt drawn to the water ever since he could walk. Sometimes as a little kid he would sneak out just to go and sit by the water. He stopped going to the water when he got to the age of 12, choosing to focus more on his schooling; and also he remembers vaguely falling in and barely being rescued by his mother. Only recently has he started going back. It's his only safe space away from the people in town, specifically, his parents.

George looked down at the water feeling a pull towards it. He shook his head and stood up looking away from the water and walking away. George walked away from the shore line towards the town shopping center.

George walked around the center looking at the different shops. Nothing was really interesting to say the least. He walked into a random shop and looked around at the different items in the shop. George's eyes caught something shiny in the corner of the room. He stared at whatever the shining thing was like it was the first meal he'd seen in weeks. George speed walked over to the item and picked it up. His eye, unbeknownst to him, were shining a very bright blue.

A few minutes later George was walking out of the shop with two bags full of different shiny things. George made his way home and upstairs past his parents who were silently sitting in the living room watching the telly. He opened the door to his bedroom and made his way over to his bed; setting his bags down, before turning and shutting the bedroom door again. George's room was pretty basic for someone his age. He had a normal bed with blue sheets, plain bedroom walls, a dresser, and a walk-in closet.

To say George had a secret stash of shiny things hidden away in the back of his closet would be very inaccurate. His parent's knew about his obsession with all things shiny and sometimes even fed into his obsession by bringing him something shiny back from the shopping center or from one of their quests they take for their job.

After he put his new shinnies away in his closet he made his way over to his bed. George laid on his back for who knows how long before he finally fell asleep.

+++

The water hit the rocks, knocking a few out of place, as George was laying on his stomach looking down at the water. He brought his finger to the surface of the water and tapping it making the rings form. He smiled and did it again making more rings form on the surface of the water.

George's smile faded as he thought about his friends. They've been missing for almost 5 years now. Some of the other kids in their school thought they ventured outside of the walls and got killed by a mob. Others thought the hybrids took them and are holding them captive. Then there were a few who thought that the hybrids killed them and fed them to the mobs. George didn't know who to believe; all he knew were his friends had been missing for years and he was alone.

George sighed and stood up, stepping away from the water. George reached down for his bag when he heard something call out to him. He looked around seeing no one near him or even in ear shot of him. He shrugged and grabbed his bag, beginning to walk away before hearing it again. This time, however, instead of looking around he looked directly at the water. George stared over the surface as his mind began to fog over and his body went numb. He didn't feel his bag slip from his shoulder as he began walking back towards the water.

When George reached the waters edge he heard the voice again. George's mind fully fogged over as he took off his shoes and jacket before walking closer to the edge of the rocks. George continued to walk forward till he reached the very edge and when he did he jumped off. He quickly took a diving position before hitting the water and disappearing underneath.

+++

"George hasn't come home yet," George's dad said from the kitchen. He stopped cutting the carrots for their dinner to look towards his wife who was reading the recipe.

"He'll be back by tomorrow. Just give him time. He hasn't been swimming in awhile," His mother said as she grabbed an onion for dinner.

George's father nodded and went back to cutting the carrots before putting them in the pan. The two adults smiled as they looked at the picture of George they had hanging right above the doorway.

She was right... he hadn't been swimming in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is anyone else questioning if George is human? Cause I'm questioning if George is actually human. :)


End file.
